


Gift Shopping

by malecplusotherthings



Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Sirius comes up with the perfect gift to tease his twin sister Amethyst about her crush on Fabian Prewett
Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027
Kudos: 4





	Gift Shopping

Amethyst was sitting alone in the Gryffindor Common Room, catching a few moments of silence. James, Sirius, and Remus had gone to Hogsmeade to finish the remainder of their Christmas shopping. Being the wise young woman that she is, Amethyst had already done hers. She had gotten new quidditch shoes for James, a Christmas sweater for Remus, a new set of quills for Lily, and for her brother she had bought a pair of headphones so he doesn’t have to blast his music everywhere. It is not that Amethyst did not enjoy the company of her friends, she very much did. Recently, though, they had discovered a little secret about her crush on Fabian Prewett and constantly teased the hell out of her. Not that she expected any different.

However, as it often was with her boys, her peace was short-lived. Soon the three of them were back from their adventures and had disgustingly mischievous expressions on their faces. The kind of expressions that often led to something fun. She put down the book she was reading and gave the boys her full attention.

“What have you, gentlemen?”

“Sirius found the perfect Christmas gift for you.” James blurted out, unable to contain his excitement. Amethyst simply looked at her brother and raised an eyebrow, suddenly not sure if she wanted to continue this conversation. Sirius’ smirk grew.

“I thought you might enjoy a nice pair of high heels.” Amethyst made a face.

“ **Don’t you dare buy me that.** I have spent my entire year wearing nothing but my combat boots and I intend to keep it that way.”

“Oh? I thought they might be helpful to kiss Fabian once you finally get the courage to ask him out, considering he’s almost as tall as Remus and you’re like five feet.”

“Firstly, I’m at least 5’2”. Second, keep your voice down, somebody will hear you.” Amethyst said, glaring at the three boys in front of her. Remus reached out from his end of the table and squished her cheeks.

“Awwww, you’re adorable when you’re angry. Besides, even you have to admit, it would be absolutely hilarious watching you struggle with high heels.” He said, sending the other two boys into a fit of giggles. In a matter of seconds, Amethyst too had to break her resolve and join them in their laughter. These boys may be idiots, but at least they made her laugh.


End file.
